A surprise birthday present
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: It's Apophis's birthday and he is bored. Can't blame him, being locked in a prison for so long.


**A.N: Well, it has been a long time since i've written an authors note. Well this story is basicly from Apophis's point of view and is based from his life in prison. Or at least a day in his prison. And it's his birth day.**

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I sat there in confusion for several minutes, untill I realized what day it was. It was my birthday. Yes, I Lord Apophis, god of chaos and sworn enemy of Ra, was celebrating my birthday. Not many people think I have a birthday, but I do. And today I was turning 10,000 years old.

"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday dear Apophis, Happy birthday to me." I sang to myself as a got up to look for food. A scarab beetle scuttled by and I snatched it up and popped it my mouth. Crunchy.

I sunk down and my thoughts wandered to my age. 10,000 years old. Wow. I was ANCIENT! Literally! All well. Just a couple more years untill I have enough strength to break out of this bug-infested hell-hole. For now, I needed entertainment. I gazed round, in hope that a scrabble board or something would magically appear. It didn't happen.

"_One scarab beetle, two scarab beetles, three scarab beetles, four scarab beetles, five scarab-_OH WHAT AM I DOING?" I screamed. "I already know there are 23,764 scarab beetles in this prison.( Actually, now there's only 23,763 scarab beetles left.) I NEED FUN!" The last part I sobbed out, which shocked me greatly. I never cry.

"Damnit Ra! Why couldn't you have at least locked me up somewhere decent? Like in a 5 star hotel? I deserve to move from here!" I asked. Suddenly a form appeared. It was Set.

"Apophis, you deserve nothing less than to be locked up in here. Give me one good reason why we should move you." He said to me.

"Well," I thought for a moment. I really didn't have a good reason. So I made one up at the top of my head.

"I've been a really good boy." I said, smiling at him sweetly. Set burst out laughing. I stared at him coldly.

"And today is a special day." I encouraged. Set looked at me, confused.

"Why? What's today?" He asked me. I gaped at him, absolutly shocked.

"You don't know what day it is?" I whimpered. Set stared at me like I was crazy.

"No, I don't." He answered. I suddenly grew very angry. How dare the gods forget this day!

"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed at him. Set's eyes widened in shock and he gaped at me.

"Oh, happy birthday Apophis." He said. I smiled at him and looked around.

"Did you bring me a present?" I asked.

"Um, no." Set answered.

"What?" I shrieked. I lunged to grab him, but I was pulled back by the heavy chains that were attached to my neck, arms, and legs. Set laughed at the sight of me struggling to reach him.

"A good boy you say?" he chuckled. He turned to leave, but froze when he heard the sob that had escaped my lips. He turned and looked at me.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"No." I said, reaching up to my face and wiping away a tear. "I got something in my eye."

Set raised his eyebrows and his lips curved up into a small smile.

"Alright then. Goodbye Apophis." Set said.

"Bye." I answered. I slipped back into the shadows and sat back down. I sighed and looked up at the scarab beatle roof.

"I need alot of bug spray, don't I?"` I chuckled. I lied down and soon fell asleep.

I woke suddenly from my slumber by someone poking me. I shot up and grabbed the person by the neck. I was surprised to see it was Set.

"What are you thinking, waking me up by poking me?" I snarled. Set whimpered and weakly clawed at his throat. I sighed and let him go. He collapsed on the ground and broke into a coughing fit.

"Get up." I growled. Set stood up and looked at me coldly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I told the gods it was your birthday and they decided, since you have been kind of good in your own way, to give you a gift." He answered. I gaped at him, completely overcome with shock. Then I smiled brightly.

"So," I started. "Where's the gift?" Set pulled out from behind his back a brightly wrapped gift. I laughed joyfully and grabbed it. The I froze.

"Wait," I said, pulling back and looking at him suspiciously. "Why would the gods give me a gift? You guys hate me." Set gave me his trade mark smirk and spoke calmly.

"Because some of us are alot nicer then you have come to belive." Then he vanished.

I picked the present up and unwrapped it. It was a video game system with a game. I smiled and turned it on.

This was a lot better than counting scarab beatles.

**A.N: Well, i hope you enjoyed this story and look out for the next story. (Or a new chapter for an old story) Also, Do me a favour readers. **

**Review!**


End file.
